Jayfeather x Willowshine
by LostLitwick
Summary: Jayfeather and Willowshine are Medicine Cats that come from different clans. They are not supposed to fall in love, but both Medicine Cats fall in love anyway.


**Okay, so this is just something I did in 2 days because I was bored, horny, and wanted to see a true love ship of Jayfeather and Willowshine. My first ever Lemon, and a Warriors Lemon at that. Enjoy...**

 **(update) I added some slight changes to make the story even better.**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. I'M ONLY A HUGE FAN OF THE SERIES AND THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE INTERESTING.**

Jayfeather padded to the Windclan border, waiting for a specific she-cat. This she-cat was Willowshine of Riverclan, a small, lithe tabby, with a soft, pale, gray pelt. He'd only seen her in his dreams and admired her beauty and deep, green eyes. She'd asked him to meet her at the Windclan border tonight. He couldn't help thinking of the first time he met Willowshine when they were only medicine cat apprentices...

 _" Where's Hollypaw?" Willowpaw asked quietly._

 _"Didn't you know?" Jaypaw hissed back " Hollypaw found it boring being a medicine cat that she let her poor, useless brother do it instead."_

He felt guilty now that he snapped at her back then. Willowshine was just trying to become friends with him, and he was upset over being forced into becoming a medicine cat, because it was his destiny. He completely accepted he could never be a warrior, and tries to be the best Medicine Cat he could be.

He thought of Willowshine as more than just a Medicine Cat from another clan now. The feeling tingled through his paws and made him feel emotion and love towards the she-cat, and he knew that she felt the same. She never admitted it, but the way her gaze rested on him was all he needed to notice. Willowshine had always saw something else in him, and he was conscious whenever she was watching him. _But taking a mate is against the warrior code!_ A small voice said to his deep thoughts. "I know, but something about being with her feels so right." he responded quietly to himself. _What will your clanmates think? What will Riverclan think of Willowshine?_ "I know they won't like it, but can even Starclan stop me from wanting a mate? This desire to be with her is more than I can handle. I wonder if she wants the same?" He thought about this for a second, then shook his head. "I have to do this... Starclan, Rock, Half Moon... Wherever you are, please don't be mad at me. I have made my choice, and this is my life" He thought he could feel a pelt brushing up against him, then caught some of Half moon's scent.

He was so distracted with the scent of Half Moon that a rustle in the bushes made Jayfeather jump. His neck fur started bristling, then relaxed as Willowshine padded out. Her sweet scent filling the air around him.

"I almost thought you weren't coming." Jayfeather padded towards her.

"Icewing's kits almost followed me out." She mewed in response.

"So why did you want to meet me here tonight?" Jayfeather knew the answer, but he wanted to hear her say it. He rested his tail on her back and both sat down on the edge of the border.

"Well... I... I wanted to let you know how I felt about you... And if you feel the same." She stammered.

Jayfeather licked her cheek, then gazed into her deep, green eyes with his cloudy, pale, blue eyes. Willowshine almost could believe he wasn't blind. "I love you Wilowshine. I've had dreams about being with you, seeing your soft, pale grey pelt, and your beautiful deep, green eyes. You're the most beautiful she-cat I've ever met. Starclan told me my destiny was to be a Medicine Cat, but I can change that destiny. I can change it for you, Willowshine."

She pressed her nose to his."I love you too, and more than I've admitted before. I've wanted to be with you, Jayfeather. Ever since I first saw you, I knew there was something different about you. Behind that grumpy tom, there was a nicer cat. One who I could be... More than just friends with. One that could my... My.." She hesitated.

"Go on, I know what you mean. I want to be your mate too. Being a medicine cat is great, but I couldn't do it if it meant I couldn't be with you. I'm sure Leafpool can handle her duties without me." Jayfeather mewed.

She twined his tail with hers and brushed their pelts closely together."Our kits would be the most beautiful in the forest, even Starclan couldn't deny that."

"I've never felt like this before. It feels... Nice. Being next to you, I want to be even closer. Even if it means I have to give up our Medicine Cat duties, I just want to be closer." Jayfeather mewed.

"I'd love that, Jayfeather." she replied seductively. "I've seen enough queens kitting to know the joys of being a mother, and I've always longed for it. Let's do it."

Jayfeather nodded,then padded behind Willowshine. He pushed her onto her back, and placed his muzzle near her rear. Willowshine moved her tail to the side with a giggle, letting Jayfeather breathe in her scent and noticing she was a little wet already. Willowshine gasped at the sudden feeling of his whiskers, but she made no attempt to leave, they were only just getting started. Jayfeather started licking her hind legs, pulling closer to her radiating core with each lick. She closed her eyes and moaned from the pleasure. Jayfeather could feel the waves of heat coming off it, and knew she really wanted this. Willowshine spread her legs wider as he neared closer, to give him better access. He was almost at her core, then started circling around it, and Willowshine let out a loud moan.

"Ohh... Jayfeather, keep going. Please don't stop." she pleaded, then gasped as she felt his sandpaper tongue roughly licking into her depths. She started to pant heavily, and suddenly squeaked as he lightly nip her clit. His muzzle went deeper into her core, and she panted even harder, letting out a long moan. Jayfeather gradually licked faster, exploring as deep as he could reach. Willowshine was moaning even louder now, Her moans getting higher pitched the deeper Jayfeather explored. She was in complete bliss and it got even better as her orgasm neared it's climax.

"Ohhh! Jayfeather, I think I'm gonna cum!" Jayfeather licked her core as hard and deep as he possibly could, and Willowshine rolled her eyes back and let out a low howl as her orgasm hit her. She staggered from the pleasure, and sprayed her fluids all over Jayfeather's muzzle and paws. Jayfeather licked off her fluids hungrily, then pulled back and padded in front of Willowshine. "You taste so sweet, Willowshine." He smirked. licking her muzzle.

She rasped her tongue over his ear. "That was amazing..." She murmured. "I guess I should return the favor then?" She mewed innocently, then looked at him lustfully, and pushed Jayfeather on to his back to the ground, gazing at his barbed, half-erect, member. Lust was biting at her to just jump on it and suck it hard, but she tried to stay as calm as possible. He opened his legs more so Willowshine could get a better access, and she padded closer. She gave the tip a quick lick, which earned her a grunt, then licked up and down from the base to the tip while massaging his balls with her soft paws.

Jayfeather closed his eyes and moaned in ecstasy "Great Starclan, that feels amazing Willowshine. Go faster and harder." He begged her, completely in her control. She licked his sheathe a little faster, then started sucking the tip of his member, swirling her tongue around the tip. Jayfeather gasped in response, while Willowshine took more of his length into her mouth, starting to deep throat his length. _Great Starclan, He has an impressive size!_ Willowshine thought as it was still growing in her maw. _And it's all mine, I can't wait to feel it inside me ,pounding my core, then releasing his fluids deep in me._ The thought made her dripping wet pussy even wetter.

She started going faster and taking in more of his length, while she was also using a paw to massage her core, both moaning loudly sending vibrations down Jayfeather's barbed member. Jayfeather lifted his tail and started rubbing Willowshine's core with it. She almost lost her rhythm to the intense pleasure. He was humping as she inhaled more of his member until the entire length was in her throat and Jayfeather's eyes rolled to the back of his head. "I'm gonna cum Willowshine! OH STARCLAN!" His member pulsed and his balls tensed as he shot load after load into her throat with a long, loud moan. Willowshine was lapping it hungrily and trying not to let out even a drop. Jayfeather just kept cumming and she failed as soon of some splashed out of her muzzle. When he finally stopped cumming, she swallowed as much as she could, even though her muzzle and chest were covered in his cum.

"You taste delicious, Jayfeather" she mewed, hungrily licking her lips.

"You ready for the best part?" He asked her, and she nodded. "I'm ready for you Jayfeather. Make me yours."

Instinctively, Willowshine got in a hunters crouch, and turned her hind end to face Jayfeather. She moved her tail to the side exposing her core and swayed her hips. "Take me Jayfeather, I want to have your kits! Fuck me as hard as you can!" She begged in a seductive tone. Jayfeather eagerly mounted her, placing his paws on her flanks, grabbing her scruff in his teeth, and started probing for her core. Willowshine dug her claws into the ground, waiting with anticipation, and gasping each time he brushed close to her core. When he found it, he let his barbed member rest at her entrance, teasing her. "Just put it in already... And please be gentle" Willowshine whimpered.

Taking this as a signal, he yanked on her scruff softly, held her tighter with his forelegs, and slowly pushed his length in until he hit a barrier, then pushed a little harder to break it. Willowshine screamed in pain, and Jayfeather stopped, feeling concerned. "Are you okay? Should I stop?"

"No... Just give me a couple moments to adjust to your size." She breathed. After a couple moments, she muttered. "Okay, but start slow. I want us both to enjoy this as much as possible." Jayfeather nodded, and started sliding his member deeper into her core, then out, and back in, building up a steady rhythm. Willowshine moaned to the pleasure, and Jayfeather joined her, Thrusting harder and faster, his barbed member tearing at her walls. Willowshine started pushing back with each thrust, trying to get all of his barbed member inside of her. The pleasure was becoming too much for her, and she screamed. Jayfeather started lightly nipping her neck, and she shivered with each nip. Both could feel their pressure building, and Willowshine could feel Jayfeather's member expanding inside her.

"Ohhhh Jay-Jayfeather... You're so... G-good at this." She moaned. "I want your kits inside me. Fill me up, impregnate me. I WANT YOUR CUM!"

Jayfeather sped up as she begged, going deeper and faster. Both were moaning loudly now in complete bliss and unaware of everything going on around them. They kept going, even losing track of time in their ecstasy and intimate moment. "I can feel it Willowshine! It's Cumming!"

"Let's cum together Jayfeather. CUM WITH MEEE!" He sped up his thrusts to faster than he thought possible, and both their eyes rolled to the back of their heads. Then, just when Jayfeather thought he couldn't get anymore in bliss, He sprayed deep into her insides with his cum while letting out a loud, long howl. As soon as Jayfeather released, Willowshine came as well, spraying his member with her fluids and crushing with her walls on his barbed member, making the pleasure even better for the both of them. She let out a loud scream of pleasure, then collapsed while Jayfeather was still cumming inside her. Jayfeather didn't stop cumming for a full minute, then he finally stopped and collapsed on Willowshine, still inside her. They both took a few moments to catch their breaths, then got up. Jayfeather pulled out of Willowshine and a torrent of fluids leaked out of her core.

"Great Starclan... Jayfeather... That was the best night of my life..." She breathed.

"Mine too... You're such a good fuck." he nuzzled her cheek. "I love you so much Willowshine. How many kits do you think we'll have?" Jayfeather asked.

"I don't care how many toms or she-cats we have. As long as their yours, I'll love them." She mewed. "We can't carry on with our normal lives like this, Jayfeather. Our ancestors and clanmates will think we betrayed them for our own desires." She uttered with concern.

Jayfeather twined his tail with hers and pressed his nose to hers."We can't just leave them without saying goodbye. I love my clan too much to do that, but not even Starclan will stop our love. If you'll do this with me, I'll leave my clan to live with you and our kits someplace else. Somewhere we can be without being disturbed by the clans." Jawfeather muttered "Our love will be stronger than Starclan itself. Nothing can tear us apart, But our clanmates and Starclan will won't understand this, it is our choice. If we don't leave now, we may never see each other again."

Willowshine rasped her tongue on his ear "I agree. Mistystar would probably send me into exile, and Mothwing will definitely be disappointed and furious. I think she might already know about my feelings for you. I expect Bramblestar and Leafpool would think the same. Oh, Jayfeather, I don't want to leave them, but I don't want to see how disappointed they'll be. I feel like I'm being torn apart!" She cried." If It means I can't ever see you again in this way I'll run off with you and leave RiverClan behind with Mothwing. Let's find somewhere else to live where we can care for our kits. We shattered the Medicine Cat Code beyond even what Leafpool and Crowfeather have done."

Jayfeather's pelt started bristling at hearing her talk about his parents. "I may have been born as a mistake, but I had a great destiny to be fulfilled. That destiny is complete and I can live the rest of my life now. I want to live with you Willowshine, in anyway possible. We'll find a place in the Unknown Forest. We're leaving our previous life behind for a better one." he growled, then relaxed his bristling fur.

The two former Medicine Cats then set off for their new life,tails entwined and pelts brushing each others flanks into the Unknown Forest away from the clans. Their scent was found the next day by Windclan, but they were long gone by the time they discovered it. They left their clans with each other and their unborn kits to never be heard from again.

 **2 moons later, somewhere in the Unknown Forest**

"Push, Willowshine push! You can do it, do it for us, and our kits." Jayfeather encouraged her. Willowshine gave one last push and a dark gray shape appeared on the forest floor. They found a hollow far away from the clans where they could live in peace with their kits. It had the stale scent of fox, but a fox hadn't been there for seasons.

"Three kits, two toms and a she-kit! Well done Willowshine, my queen." Jayfeather praised her, while Willowshine snuggled their kits closer to her. There was a dark gray she-kit, a pale grey tom that looked just like her mother, and a tom that looked like a direct copy of Jayfeather.

"I'm so glad we did this. Our clans would have never accepted us this way, and who would be the father to raise them? They're very beautiful kits, it's really too bad you can't see them. StarClan send you a dream of them hopefully." she gazed at Jayfeather with exhaustion in her eyes. "Even if I managed to stay in Riverclan to care for these kits, I couldn't do this without their father."

"We would have had to find a way if exile didn't happen. It's better we just left so we could start a new life away from the clans." Jayfeather muttered. "Besides that, what should we call our kits Willowshine? Jayfeather asked.

Willowshine thought for a moment, then mewed. "How about the she-cat can be Shadekit, for her dark gray pelt?

"I like it. And the other two... I think we should name them after our former clans. It shows we still care for them, even if we're living a new life. I reckon we don't tell them about the clan life honestly. They want to be warriors themselves if it was like that!"

"They never stop pestering us about it too. We won't tell them anything about the clans then. I like the idea, and even though I'm a Riverclan cat at heart, being without you would tear me apart." She muttered with a shiver, then relaxed. "the one that looks like you could be, Thunderkit. You were a ThunderClan cat once, now you're all mine." Willowshine mewed.

"And the one that looks like you could be Riverkit. You were a RiverClan cat once, and now I have you with me to live with our kits. I only wish I could see how beautiful they are." Jayfeather added, putting the thought of his clan and blindness back into his memories and thoughts. "Shadekit, Thunderkit, and Riverkit, Welcome to the world little ones. I'm your father Jayfeather."

"and I'm your mother, Willowshine." She muttered, then nuzzled each with affection. The kits gave a mild protest, then went back to suckling. Jayfeather curled next to her around their kits, and laid down closing his eyes.. _This is our life now._ He thought. _I'm a father, Willowshine is a mother, and we have three wonderful kits. My old life is nothing but a memory, and I'm happy to live out the rest of my life like this._ He closed his eyes and drifted into a relaxing sleep.

 **Let me know if you want a story going along with this. I had an idea in mind about a prophecy going on with the kits. This is just something I made because I was bored and horny as hell. I also wanted to see a ship story about these two that wasn't just lust, but love. It took me about 2 days to come up with this. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
